


Pluto, Tuna, Vegetables and crows

by togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: HALP ME, I am tired, this is just a bunch of shit i put together in 30 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic/pseuds/togetherwewillmakesuchwonderfulmusic
Summary: a shit load of.........shit
Kudos: 3





	Pluto, Tuna, Vegetables and crows

**Author's Note:**

> a shit load of.........shit

Kate shoved the doors to the cafeteria open and was immediately met with the sound of plastic and metal, chairs scraping against the floor and hundreds of voices all molded into one, annoying background sound as she scanned the room for the Wardens.

she found them all sitting at a table near the corner, and watched.

There had been a time where she’d envied them, all looking so normal, easily fitting in-not that they blended in-Teo’s blue hair and Bea’s tattoos allured the stares of many and Liam kept being teased for looking like an overgrown, spoiled toddler in gear.

But they weren’t twisted and bent by hardship, didn’t look like something spit out of Verity. [yas I stole dat line mwhahahaha go away]

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she made her way towards them- 

“for the last god damn time, it’s eight-

“No one asked for your opinion, you abominable shit-

“Pluto’s only made two and a half revolutions-

“It is a god damn planet do not screw with me-

“It’s barely caught in Solaris’ gravity!-

“fight me you bastard-

“tuna is my favorite fruit-

“shut the hell up you blueberry-

“excuse me-

“guys it’s been three weeks since I had a vegetable so for the love of everything unholy-

“Bea, stop being melodramatic-

“crows are metal as-

And turned around.

Food could wait, she wasn’t that hungry anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i am still sick and suffering  
> i hate everything  
> if ya find any mistakes, Gomen, i am currently running on four chicken nuggets, red bull and sheer willpower [jk]  
> anyways, 
> 
> take care
> 
> Emu.


End file.
